evanescent
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Cedric Diggory tidak kembali. —ditulis untuk Challenge #MengheningkanCipta


_Ia sudah berhenti menangis._

Tiga jam yang lalu, air matanya sudah membeku. Begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya. Masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya memijak. Hujan meraung-raung di luar kastil, dan sementara itu, semua orang meninggalkan Aula Besar, dalam gegas, enggan pula ingin bertemu dengannya.

Mereka tak ingin menatap wajahnya, tak ingin mengucap bela sungkawa.

Ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak tiga jam yang lalu, lagi. Sejak semua orang memutuskan bahwa Hogwarts bukanlah rumah untuk kembali. Sejak semua orang yang masih punya beberapa tahun bersekolah ke depan akan berpikir dua kali. Mereka pergi bergerombol, berbisik-bisik. Ada yang menangis, satu-dua, ia yakini. Ada pula yang mencemooh, mensyukuri keadaan sekalipun diri sendiri gemetaran.

Tapi ia percaya, pemuda itu akan mengerti.

Sementara dirinya menangkupkan kedua tangan dan berdoa, bocah itu mungkin akan merangkul pundaknya dengan sebelah lengan erat-erat. Menggenggam tangannya dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Selalu begitu, dan akan selalu begitu.

Sampai kapan pun, Cho tak peduli.

.

Tapi peti itu masih di sana. _Dingin._

.

Bahkan untuk gadisnya pun, Cedric Diggory _tidak_ kembali.

.

 _ **evanescent**_

GinevraPutri

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

— _you didn't lose me;_

 _I_

 _lost_

 _you_ —

.

 _Special for_ Challenge Mengheningkan Cipta

.

 _Rindu_

 _itu_

 _ada_

 _di_

 _mana_

 _mana._

.

 **Hogwarts, 1995**

"Selamat natal, Cho."

Pintu ditutup dengan sedikit debam. Senyum kecil perlahan dipatri sebagai balasan non-verbal. Marietta menyisakan Cho sendiri di kamar perempuan, mengembalikannya pada rintik hujan yang masih turun menderas sejak pagi tadi. Bahkan ia bisa menemukan butir-butir salju sedikit menutupi jendela. Sore itu awan tidak peduli tanggal. Sekalipun rangkaian _holy_ dan _mistletoe_ sudah menggantung di setiap sudut kastil, lapangan masih basah. Mungkin Aula Besar juga akan mendung, setidaknya sampai pesta nanti malam.

Ia menghela napas.

Pandangannya teralih dari jendela besar ke arah koper biru tuanya yang masih terbuka di atas ranjang. Ia rasa ialah orang terakhir di antara teman-temannya yang belum pulang untuk liburan natal— kecuali mereka yang memutuskan untuk menikmati pesta di sini, tentu saja. Bukan ingin menerlambatkan diri menaiki kereta atau apa, tapi rasanya, kata _pulang_ sendiri terdengar asing baginya— walau Hogwarts tidak bisa dibilang rumah juga.

Sudah lama benaknya sampai pada kontradiksi mengenai kastil ini. Ada yang bilang masa-masa ini Hogwats lebih mirip benteng perlindungan ketimbang sekolah, proteksinya yang serupa fungsi bangunan semasa perang tidak bisa diabaikan— _katanya_ saja tempat teraman di dunia. Buktinya pendidikan masa bodoh saja dengan keadaan sekitar— teror gelap di mana-mana, desas-desus membius desa-desa. Ia dan teman-temannya beraktivitas dalam lingkup Hogwarts sebahagia mungkin, senormal mungkin. Sementara para orang tua gamang sendiri, mengintip keluar jendela setengah jam sekali.

Rasanya ia hidup dalam dunia yang serba hipokrit.

Cho menyenandungkan _Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_ yang dilatarbelakangi hujan sembari menyusuri isi kopernya sekali lagi dengan jemari. Mengecek satu persatu barang bawaan, memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Presensinya akhirnya sampai pada gaun itu. Selalu, yang membuat dirinya sendiri membeku. Tidak bisa dikontrol, sekalipun pembuluh waktu mengikatnya kuat-kuat, memori itu melesak begitu saja. Warnanya putih. Seputih salju yang menempel di jendela. Ia menahan diri.

Harusnya Cho tahu, membawa gaun ini pulang ke rumah tahun lalu, sama saja dengan membawa Cedric pergi bersamanya. Sama saja dengan membawa langkah-langkah mereka yang ditata alunan musik klasik, ke kanan dan ke kiri, lengan yang disampirkan di pinggang, ke depan, tatap yang dipaku lekat, ke belakang— _ia memejamkan matanya_. Mulai, lagi, bertanya-tanya apakah semuanya nyata.

Belakangan ini, entah apa alasannya, ia sering melakukannya, diam-diam, menanyai diri sendiri apakah dansa itu pernah terjadi. Apakah seorang pemuda benar-benar mengajaknya ke pesta. Apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Ia sendiri bagai memandang satu tahun silam dari balik kaca, dan sementara ia memandang, benaknya bisa saja kabur ke sore-sore yang lalu, pada jejeritan fanatik di tribun penonton dan sosok _nya_ yang kelewat berkarisma.

Cho bertanya-tanya, berulang kali, karena ia tak mau mendengar jawaban yang sama. Kendati rasa yang membekap dadanya terasa begitu riil, ia tidak mau mengaku. Ia lelah mengakui eksistensi sesuatu yang pada akhirnya akan menyakiti. Sesuatu yang terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan; pun terlalu abstrak untuk didefinisikan.

Sekali ini, ia ingin berhenti. Salahkah?

Kepada hujan yang turun dan salju yang melapis sore ini, ia ingin menghilang. Kepada gaun putih yang ada di dalam kopernya, ia mengisak pelan.

Mungkin ia tidak akan pulang sekarang. Masih ada latihan Laskar Dumbledore yang terakhir nanti malam.

.

 _Yang ada di mana-mana ingin pergi dari dasar hati,_

 _entah ke mana lagi, entah mencari apa lagi._

 _Mungkin saja yang dicari sudah mati,_

 _atau mungkin saja yang dicari_

 _masih menanti._

.

"Cho?"

Ia menyadari orang-orang sering menemukannya di sini. Berhenti di depan papan itu lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya tak bisa berhenti mematri tatap. Foto hitam putih yang bergerak-gerak itu membuatnya tersenyum, dalam artian yang berbeda.

Ia mengingatnya dari segala sisi. Dari helai rambutnya yang disibak angin sewaktu ia berlari menghindari naga, misalnya. Ia juga bisa mengingat rambut itu dengan cara yang berbeda. Seperti ketika ia berenang ke permukaan danau untuk menyelamatkan sandera. Atau mengingat rambut itu dalam tatanan pesta?

Cho mengingat segalanya. Setiap helainya yang berantakan, yang terasa nyaman di wajahnya ketika pemuda itu menunduk dan ia membiarkannya— _menciumnya_. Segalanya masih terasa sebentar, baru saja, tapi tiba-tiba ia sudah pergi lebih dulu. Menghilang terlalu cepat, terlalu egois. Tidak pernah ada untuk melarang Cho menangis lagi. Tidak akan pernah ada untuk mengecup bibirnya lagi.

Sesingkat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini yang datang dan bertanya bukan orang yang sama _—_ dan _tidak_ akan pernah orang yang sama pula. Tapi sejak dulu ia tidak diperbolehkan kecewa, _kan_? Kecewa itu indikasi rasa yang harus dihindari, bak menertawai bobot lebih spekulasi diri sendiri.

Mungkin _memang_ seharusnya segala bentuk implikasi hati dihindari saja dari dulu.

"Harry," ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melengkungkan bibir, "tidak apa-apa. Hanya penasaran.." jeda. Sepertinya salah bicara. "..apakah dia juga memelajari semua ini dulunya."

Satu kalimat tuntas. Tawa serak.

"Cedric?" Harry mengulang lamat-lamat. Tidak kentara, namun sesuatu membuatnya tersekat sebelum sempat melanjutkan. " _Yeah_ , dia sempurna dalam hal ini."

Kurva itu semakin menyiksa Cho. Pipinya sakit. "Kurasa juga begitu," ia menggumam, mencari topik lain, "latihan yang hebat, Harry."

Harry balas tersenyum. Pandangannya sedetik lebih lama.

.

 _Yang lari mencari kemudian kembali,_

 _entah ke dasar hati yang mana, entah pula mengapa._

 _Mungkin ia yang di sana juga bertanya-tanya,_

 _rindukah itu—_

 _ataukah kamu?_

.

Mungkin saja ia mengingatnya berdetik-detik lebih lama, membayangkan sosoknya ada di sana. Memikirkannya di malam-malam yang sunyi, dalam gelap, dalam isak. Ketika ia bertanya apakah ia telah jatuh cinta. Ketika semua Hufflepuff menghindari tatapannya. Ketika fortuna memutuskan untuk pergi— adakah ia di malam itu, pada masa kilat hijau yang merenggut miliknya, _adakah ia_? Ia ingin bertanya, entah pada siapa, apakah Cedric Diggory juga mengingatnya seperti ini sampai rasanya sakit. Apakah Cedric Diggory juga tidak berhasil melenyapkan perasaannya sejauh apapun sampai rasanya menyiksa.

Paradoks; ia sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar ingin mendengar jawabannya.

.

Tapi toh ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

.

Jadi di sanalah ia, satu tahun silam, berdoa diam-diam.

.

Satu tahun kemudian, untuk siapa pun, bahkan untuk gadisnya yang mencium pemuda lain, Cedric Diggory masih _tidak_ kembali.

.

 _ **.fin**_

.

a/n: saya nyesel nggak bikin fik tentang cho-cedric sejak dulu. mereka sukses bikin saya tersentuh. harapannya, para pembaca juga bisa melihat intensi saya dalam fik ini. maaf sudah nyampah /iya, saya tahu diri hiks. terima kasih sudah membaca, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa _review_! –GP.


End file.
